


Formal

by bruises



Series: 30 Day Drabble Challenge [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you trying to ask me to formal?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formal

“So, formal’s coming up,” Derek says nervously, itching the back of his neck as he tries to tiptoe around the subject.

Allison looks up from the history book she was reading and looks at him. “Are you trying to ask me to formal?”

“Maybe.”

She quirks an eyebrow at him and he nods, blushing at the same time. With a laugh, Allison kisses him and tells him that of course she’ll go, because she loves him.

* * *

 

On the night of the formal, Allison takes a good three hours to get ready. Her dress is a beautiful blue colour and her hair is pinned up wonderfully. There’s a knock at the front door and she walks down the stairs as fast as she can in her heels (which isn’t very fast, she learns) but her dad is already standing there, talking to Derek.

“You’ll have her back before eleven, won’t you?” Mr Argent says, looking at Derek with a solid stare.

Derek nods, probably a little too quickly. “Yes, Sir. Back before eleven.”

Victoria comes around the corner and starts taking photos of them. Allison knows that Derek doesn’t like photos but she grins that little bit more when out of the corner of her eye, she sees him making an effort to smile for the camera.

“Have fun!” Victoria says, waving the two of them off.

“We will,” Allison and Derek say at the same time.

Derek opens the door for his girlfriend and closes it behind her. “Laura let me borrow her car; said mine was too beat up to take to formal.”

Allison laughs at that as she puts her seatbelt on. The radio plays softly and quietly as they drive to their school.

* * *

 

The music is much louder now; neither of them mind. Derek has his hand on Allison’s hip and Allison has her hand rested against his shoulder. They haven’t said much since they got out of the car and said hi to Scott, but they’re comfortable like this.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
